Episode 80
Pagtulong is the eightieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 4, 2016. Summary The episode opens in Etheria, where Amihan told Muyak not to fear the creature that Emre had already "defeated and cursed." Ether admires Amihan's courage for challenging her in a fight. Amihan replied that she's challenging her for Lira, and asked her to show her strength. Ether then assumes her bathaluman form. Ybarro asked Aquil if he is sure that only Muyak had come with Amihan, for Paopao might have come with them. Aquil said he is sure, thinking that Paopao is in the camp somewhere. Danaya orders the group to scour the camp and all the places Paopao visits. In Lireo, Paopao asked Pirena why she brought him there. Pirena replies that because Ybarro and Danaya fooled her, he must give his brilyante to her. But Paopao poked his tongue, making Gurna threaten to hit him if he doesn't comply with what Pirena wanted. Paopao stomps Gurna's foot and runs away from the Hathor and Lirean soldiers. Ether reminded Amihan that she is a Goddess and they started fighting. Muyak is worried for Amihan but Amihan told her that she will not give Lira any reason to think that she didn't fight for her. The Hathor soldiers were able to capture Paopao, but he bit Gurna's hand and pinched her in the nose. Paopao stops when Hagorn arrived and ordered his capture. Pirena told Hagorn that Paopao is her captive. Hagorn takes out the Fire Gem and asked Pirena if she is now ready to openly defy him. Pirena stops opposing Hagorn, letting him take Paopao away. Imaw, Danaya and Aquil are searching for Paopao. Danaya has a bad feeling that someone kidnapped Paopao. Imaw said that Paopao may now be in the custody of someone interested in him. Danaya thinks of Pirena and planned to go to Lireo. Aquil joined her. Danaya and Aquil arrived at Lireo and asked Pirena if she has something to do with Paopao's disappearance. Pirena asks Danaya if she will help her find the kid, telling her that Hagorn has him. Aquil asked Danaya if she can trust her sister. Danaya replies that she has no choice, agreeing to Pirena's offer. Hagorn tells Paopao that he can't use the Gem's powers with his hands closed, so he told Paopao to give the Fifth Gem to him. Paopao doesn't want to give the Fifth Gem. Hagorn was about to punish him with the Fire Gem, when Paopao told him that if he hurt him, he will tell the police. Annoyed, Hagorn gives him another chance to give him the brilyante or his life. Ether easily beats Amihan in combat, making Muyak beg Emre to save Amihan. Ybarro orders Wantuk and the soldiers to be more vigilant than usual while the Sang'gres are gone. Ybarro tells Kahlil that he hopes that Alena is safe wherever she is. Danaya is getting irritated with Pirena and their fruitless search. Aquil restrained Danaya from fighting Pirena. Gurna told them that Hagorn always goes in the woodlands they were in. Pirena then continues their search. Aquil told Danaya that it's up to her if they want to follow them or go separate ways. Danaya, without saying anything, decided to follow them. Paopao thinks that choosing between the gem and his life is like a gameshow. Hagorn asked what a gameshow is, so Paopao made some dancing moves, making the Hathors laugh. Hagorn was annoyed even further, threatening to kill Amihan and Paopao's real mother in the human world if he doesn't give him the Fifth Gem. Paopao was intimidated and gave Hagorn the gem. Ether, returning to her snake form, admires Amihan and gives her a riddle, saying that Lira is being held by a being more powerful than Amihan. Ether refused to give a direct answer, saying that Amihan must guess it. Ether then leaves. Amihan demanded for Ether to return. Hagorn thanks Paopao for giving the Fifth Gem. Paopao said Hagorn must fulfill his promise not to hurt Amihan or his real mother. Hagorn agreed. Paopao then asked to be released. Hagorn decided to hit Paopao so that he would learn his lesson. Paopao's scream was heard by Pirena, Gurna, Danaya and Aquil, who went to the direction of the scream. They saw Paopao unconscious and with a bruise on his face. Danaya orders the Earth Gem to extend his breath and was happy when Paopao regained his consciousness. Paopao told them that he gave his gem to Hagorn because of Hagorn's threats. Pirena calls him useless and teleports away. Pirena, remembering Kahlil missing Alena, summons Agua, the Kambal-Diwa (twin guardian) of the Water Gem, to find Alena, bring her back, give everything she needs, and to tell her that she had taken care of Kahlil. Gurna asks if Pirena is feeling sorry for Kahlil. Pirena said that she needs an ally in Alena, and must make her believe that she had taken care of Kahlil. Amihan returns to her camp and learns through Aquil that Paopao had lost his gem to Hagorn. Imaw told Amihan that what she should worry about is the increased power of the Hathors now that Hagorn has two gems, three if Pirena's is included. Amihan remembers Ether's riddle. Muyak told Amihan that taking Lira from Hagorn would not be easy. Hagorn asked LilaSari again about his marriage proposal. LilaSari declined the offer to marry someone she just met. Hagorn says that is unacceptable, showing them the two gems and its powers. Everybody but LilaSari fell to their knees when Hagorn combined the powers of the gems, and he asked them how they can beat him. LilaSari prevents Hitano from challenging Hagorn. LilaSari says he has won his way by force, accepting Hagorn's marriage proposal. Amihan visited Paopao and was happy that he is safe. Paopao is worried that Amihan might get mad at him but Amihan said she is more mad at Hagorn for taking advantage of his vulnerability. Amihan is unsure on how to recover the Fifth Gem from Hagorn. But Amihan said she will not allow him to keep anything that is not his, so she promised Paopao that he will take back the gem. Wantuk calls Ybarro, who was watching Kahlil sleeping, to attend a meeting convened by Amihan. In the meeting, Amihan told everyone that they have a greater enemy, now that Hagorn has acquired more power. She also asked them if they wished to surrender, retreat or fight. Aquil, on everyone's behalf, decided to fight. Amihan said that even though it will be bloody, they will still fight and that their weapons will be their minds and their courage. Aquil and Ybarro asked what Amihan's plan is. Amihan decides that she will talk to Pirena to accept her offer of alliance. Danaya said that despite having her misgivings, this is the best course of action to fight Hagorn, so they teleport away. The episode concludes with a shadow of a giant snake (Ether), looming behind Kahlil's tent. Memorable Quotes